


Variations of Blue

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Nagisa's Birthday, SouNagi Week 2015, cross dressing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa followed Sousuke’s moves, let himself be guided and sat down on the sofa. Nagisa felt the seat drop next to him under Sousuke’s weight and he complied with a smile as long and strong fingers turned his face to be cupped. Nagisa clung to Sousuke’s wrist, heart fluttering madly as warm lips brushed against his own, requesting entry in a tender manner.<br/><br/>There was a soft scent surrounding them, delicate and quite unusual and Sousuke’s lips tasted sweet. It was sloppy, warm but the moment Nagisa tried to press his body closer to his lover’s, Sousuke withdrew.<br/><br/>“What’s wrong Sou-chan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth work I wrote on tumblr for SouNagi Week with the prompt cross dressing! I put it under mature rating because I might add a chapter or a sequel. Enjoy !

Nagisa sighed as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m home.”

No answer. There was light coming from the living room though. Nagisa frowned, laying aside his bag and kicking off his shoes. Something on the wooden floor of the corridor caught his eyes so Nagisa knelt down. Petals. White petals.

The frown in Nagisa’s brows should’ve deepened but knowing his fiancé, when he had something in mind, something that did seem out of character, it was always for the better. Getting back up, Nagisa followed the path that the petals drew for him. They led him to the living room and as soon as he stepped in, a large palm covered his eyes.

“Welcome home.”

Nagisa shuddered at the low voice pouring in his ear and a soft, impatient giggle bubbled from his chest.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Nagisa fought the urge to whine, pursing his lips in a thin line and pressing his eyes tightly shut. Sousuke lifted his hand and tied a blindfold on his tiny boyfriend’s eyes.

“What’s it for?” Nagisa asked excitedly as Sousuke slipped his hand in his.

Sousuke chuckled. “It won’t be a surprise if I tell you.”

Nagisa followed Sousuke’s moves, let himself be guided and sat down on the sofa. Nagisa felt the seat drop next to him under Sousuke’s weight and he complied with a smile as long and strong fingers turned his face to be cupped. Nagisa clung to Sousuke’s wrist, heart fluttering madly as warm lips brushed against his own, requesting entry in a tender manner.

There was a soft scent surrounding them, delicate and quite unusual and Sousuke’s lips tasted sweet. It was sloppy, warm but the moment Nagisa tried to press his body closer to his lover’s, Sousuke withdrew.

“What’s wrong Sou-chan?”

“Nothing.” His voice held a hint of teasing. “Just wait here.”

Nagisa pouted and lifted a hand toward the blindfold...

“Don’t you try cheating.” came Sousuke’s voice, apparently from the kitchen.

Nagisa smiled, clasped his hands in his lap, giggling. He loved this about Sousuke, how he could read him even without being in the same room. Nagisa remembered the  _puppy eyes don’t work through phone calls, Nagisa_  from three days ago and it made him smile even wider.

“Ready?” Sousuke’s voice sounded closer.

“You bet!” Nagisa said, bouncing on his seat.

“Okay, you can take it off.”

Nagisa didn’t need to be told twice and after a few blinks to adjust his sight, his jaw dropped. Standing there in the doorway from the kitchen, a plate with a quite large cake in his hands, Sousuke looked positively stunning. The usual aloof confidence on his face briefly faded as Sousuke looked away, slight blush on his cheeks. Then he straightened, cleared his throat and walked into the living room.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...”

Nagisa was holding his breath and if his stomach was clearly aiming for the birthday cake, the rest of him was strictly focused on Sousuke, eyes drinking in this surprisingly sight.

“...happy birthday to you, dear Nagisa...”

Sousuke set the plate on the coffee table, in between the candles and the flowers. Then he swiftly sashayed around it, sat back next to Nagisa, fingers wrapping around the back of his neck.

“Happy birthday to you.” he whispered in his lover’s ear.

Nagisa pulled back with a wicked grin, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Thought it wasn’t your thing.” Nagisa teased.

Sousuke sighed with exasperation. “If you’re going to make fun of me, I’m going to change.” he mumbled as he made to stand up.

Nagisa gripped him by the wrist. “No! Just joking.”

Nagisa stood up and with a gentle tug invited Sousuke to do the same.

“Show me, I wanna see everythin’.” he asked, hands clasped together in supplication, eyes shining.

Sousuke took a few steps away from the coffee table so Nagisa could have a better view. He was wearing a navy-blue blouse with puffy cuffs and a loose collar that showed the beginning of his shoulders and collar bones. The skirt was ankle length, loose with a slit starting mid thigh, ornate with steel blue pattern on black. Since Sousuke liked to do things correctly, he had opted for kitten black heels trimmed with a blue piping just above the sole that matched the pattern of the skirt.

Sousuke spun on himself and Nagisa could only admire how far his boyfriend had gone just for his birthday. The countless times he had bugged Sousuke to try at least once, even for bedroom fun, had always ended up being absolute fails. But now that he had a fully cross dressed Sousuke, Nagisa could only breath harshly, heart thumping in his chest with joy.

“Happy?” Sousuke asked as Nagisa leapt at him.

“Very!” he chirped gleefully. “Oh!”

Upon closer inspection, Nagisa remembered the lovely scent that had surrounded him and the sweet taste of Sousuke’s lips. It was discreet, very natural but Sousuke was actually wearing makeup. Just a touch of teal on the corner of his eyes and translucent lip gloss. Nagisa bit his bottom lip, eyes lighting up like he had the most delicious dish to ever exist in front of him.

“So you’re my gift then?” Nagisa asked.

“Sort of.”

Nagisa dragged him by the hand toward their bedroom without a word, jumping excitedly. Once there, he pushed his lover on the bed who looked up at him with a slightly disgruntled expression.

“Nagisa, what are-”

Sousuke cut himself off as Nagisa dropped to his knees in front of the bed. Nagisa’s cheeks were red and he slowly parted the skirt at the slit and gasped. For a moment, he could only stare at the laced creamy blue stockings. With a sigh, Sousuke pushed him a little and undressed, revealing his frilly encased legs, held in place by a garter-belt, and the ribbon laced bodice.

“Sou-chan! I love you!”

Sousuke caught Nagisa as best as he could and they both landed on the bed. Nagisa’s mouth was watering at such a sight and he couldn’t resist pinching a nipple.

“Nagisa, wait-” Sousuke protested, trying to ignore the nipping assault his neck was currently suffering. “The cake.”

Nagisa froze, pressed a kiss to Sousuke’s lips and bolted out of the room. Seconds later he was back with the cake and the widest grin Sousuke had ever seen him sporting. After few seconds of hesitation, Sousuke scooted further back on the bed to display himself. Just as the door closed behind Nagisa, his grin turned predatory, to Sousuke’s greatest pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always I don't bite and I'd be happy to discuss with you :3 Tell me what you thought ^^ Here or on tumblr, both are fine!


End file.
